And The Penny Drops
by Eros Rose
Summary: This is just a missing scene from 'Lets Kill Hitler' Not really any spoilers for it though because I havent mentioned any of the story line that Wholigans don't already know about Rory and Amy, Short One-Shot, enjoy!


I dont own these guys at all! :-(

AN: This is just a little something-something that I came up with after watching 'Lets Kill Hitler' And lets just say I bet all Rory and Amy fans like myself went 'AWWWWW' I must say I do like Rory more than Amy and he never ceases to amaze me, he had some great lines in that episode 'Hitler Cupboard, Cupboard Hitler' Oh Rory!

Anyway this is what I think happened when she ran after him when they were younger, not really good and written in an hour. I know its not my bst work and I dont normally use nearly all dialogue stuff but I just I think this is a time for talking:'-)

**ON TO THE STORY!**

* * *

><p><em>'And the penny drops'<em>

Rory had gotten past the garden gate and half way down the street before Amy had caught up to him, her long legs were always a blessing, she thought.

'Rory! Rory wait! Oi Stupid Face slow down!' She was getting out of breath with all the running and shouting.

Rory span around, his face was crestfallen and he looked genuinely upset,

'Look I-I-I really do have to go Amy, I'm sorry about all this ur-I'll talk t-to you tomorrow or som-something' he too was obviously out of breath, that was probably the fastest he'd ran since high school sports day 2 years ago so no wonder but most obviously he _was _upset.

'Rory just listen to me -for Gods sake why did you have to make me run…' Amy had bent over and was grasping onto her legs but at least she'd caught up to him and he'd _stopped_ running 'Can we…Can we just talk Rory?'

Rory looked toward the floor, scuffling his feet

'There's nothing to talk about really….'

'Rory you just didn't run out of my house because of _nothing'_

'Well maybe it was because you called me…gay, I mean why wou-would you think that?' his voice was raised as he spoke, almost angry…well angry for Rory anyway.

'Well b-because you've never had a girlfriend, 'nd you've never had an interest in girls, y'always kept yourself looking good and you were just too perfect to be straight really! So I just- I assumed you were _gay.._' Amy's face was bright red, for one she'd just assumed her bestest friend in the world was gay and had been wrong and secondly she just called him perfect…to his face.

'Well I'm not! And I-I d-do take an interest in g-girls but I'm not exactly going to…going to tell you that am I?'

'Why not?' her voice was high, signalising that she was indeed annoyed.

'Urgh! Amy…you know why…'

'Yes Rory! I figured it out that y'fancy me ok? But why wouldn't you tell me eh? Whats there to be embarrassed about…I'm not that bad am I?' Amy whispered the last part quietly and let her hair fall into her face from her high bun.

'No Amy…it's not that at all'

Amy's head whipped up, her eyes wide…Rory didn't fancy her? _Oh…bugger_.

'No-no I mean, I-I do fancy you, obviously who wouldn't I mean, you're gorgeous and I know…I ….I…' Rory stuttered quickly without a breath realising how his previous statement had sounded, Amy's shoulders settled from their high shocked position but he stopped abruptly, realising this could make or break him and Amy.

'Y'what Ror'?'

'I just….I didn't tell you because…you're Amy, you c-can get any guy…any guy you want. And I'm Rory…I just, I was embarrassed of myself, I mean I'm nothing special'

Amy snorted and Rory looked at her with a furrowed brow, she smiled gracefully

'Rory…' She laughed 'You…Mr….Are so, so, so, so, so special! Stupid Face...How many people do you know, who would learn to be a doctor because of their best friends imaginary friend, ey?'

Amy rubbed Rory's arm before leaning into him, slowly and shakily his arms enveloped around her waist.

'Urm…none?'

''nd how many people have stuck around with me as long as you ,apart from Mels?' Amy whispered into his ear in an Amy Pond seductive type manner, her arms tangling up to his neck.

'None' Rory whispered, more confident than before.

'Exactly…'

Amy looked at Rory, a soft however devilish smile graced upon her face, Rory just looked scared and apprehensive still.

'Amy I don't just fancy you….It's more than that…' Rory still wasn't smiling

'I know, me too'

'What?'

'Can you just shut up kiss me Rory before I kiss you…' Her small grin widen, flashing her teeth at him before slowly and ever so awkwardly Rory's lips gently touched hers, his nose slightly knocked the ginger girls, but it was perfect and sweet. He pulled away quickly and Amy frowned before shaking her head dragging Rory's face back to hers.

Rory smiled.

* * *

><p>I dont really expect to many reviews for this because it isn't all that good, however do read my other Rory and Amy fic which I may edit and add some of this in because I feel is so cute and now my story has to change because of that episode in the past, I was trying to stick to the Doctor Who story desperately! :-(<p>

ANYWAY, reviews would be nice though:-)

Thanks for reading 


End file.
